Leavanny (Pokémon)
|} Leavanny (Japanese: ハハコモリ Hahakomori) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when leveled up with high friendship. It is the final form of . Biology Leavanny is a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid Pokémon. It has a broad, split leaf around its large, round head and it has long antennae that end in semicircles. Its eyes are red with no apparent sclera. Its tiny is dark green, and its long abdomen is yellow and covered in a green leaf. Its hands are long and leaf-like with a "bite" taken out of each. Its upper arms are also leaf-like, but with a vein of yellow at the top. Its thin legs are yellow with dark green, thick segments around its upper legs, making them appear armored. Leavanny lives in forests. It is very parental and uses its cutters and a sticky silk it produces to create clothing made of leaves for small Pokémon. It also warms its eggs with fermenting fallen leaves. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Leavanny 's Swadloon evolved into Leavanny in Battling the Leaf Thieves! during a practice against Iris's Emolga. Other Leavanny debuted in Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!, under the ownership of Burgh. It reappeared in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, where it participated in Burgh's Gym battle against Ash. It defeated Ash's Swadloon but was eventually defeated by . Leavanny reappeared in flashbacks in Battling the Leaf Thieves! and Certain Up, Unova League!. Luke's Leavanny appeared in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. It would help him create costumes for the film, and was once assisted by Ash's Swadloon. It reappeared in An Epic Defense Force!, where it played a part of Luke's latest movie. Minor appearances A 's Leavanny made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. A Leavanny appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Leavanny appeared in a flashback in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. Pokédex entries 's final evolutionary form. Using sticky threads that come from its mouth, it makes clothes for Sewaddle by sewing leaves together.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Burgh's Leavanny appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Burgh owns a Leavanny which he used in a Gym Battle against in Big City Battles. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Leavanny is a minor character and one of the residents of Post Town alongside her child and became concerned for Swadloon when it went missing in Inflora Forest. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations , Lostlorn Forest ( )}} and , Lostlorn Forest ( ) Lostlorn Forest (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) }} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Strongest Trail (B1-B59), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Green Hide-and-Seek}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (11th release)}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI onward Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|15}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10|* }} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} Side game data |- . She likes to chat with after work. She treats like her own child. }} |- when it has a link of 65% or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=541 |name2=Swadloon |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=542 |name3=Leavanny |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Grass }} Sprites Trivia Origin Leavanny has the characteristics of several insects. Primarily it appears to be bipedal , like its prevolutions, is also based on the '' and . Its leafy "dress", "collar", and "paned sleeve" arms may be based on . Because of the way it acts towards smaller Pokémon and its baby , it could also be based on a human . Its general body structure is also similar to that of a , which also have laterally expanded thoraxes and abdomens. Name origin Leavanny is a combination of leaves and nanny. It may also derive from , the ancient Roman goddess of newborn babies. Hahakomori may be a combination of 葉 ha (leaf), 母 haha (mother), and 子守 komori (babysitting). In other languages , , and |de=Matrifol|demeaning=From and |fr=Manternel|frmeaning=From and |es=Leavanny|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Leavanny|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모아머 Moameo|komeaning=From , , . May also be from armor |zh_cmn=保姆蟲 / 保母虫 Bǎomǔchóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and . |ru=Ливанни Livanni|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Ash's Leavanny External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Matrifol es:Leavanny fr:Manternel it:Leavanny ja:ハハコモリ zh:保姆虫